


Hazard

by westallenkiss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Malec, Malec AU, Twins, inspired by richard marx's song hazard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: A murder of a mysterious woman shakes the town of Nebraska where Magnus and Alec each have one of her twin girls and don't know. With the murder never going to trial because of an extreme lack of evidence, there is no justice for Mary as Magnus and Alec live a separate life when one day their twin girls meet...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Hazard

**Author's Note:**

> what you are about to read may not all make sense, but what i needed was a muse and somehow all of this just started to pour into my head while listening to richard marx. so, let's see where it takes us.

Prologue

**2010**

It wasn't always this windy in Nebraska, and Alec could sense something was wrong that night. Mary kept his secret. She promised to never tell a soul. If anyone found out that he was gay they would do unthinkable things to him. Mary promised to always pretend to be his, lie to her parents, use him as her boyfriend because they would never allow her to see Magnus Bane. Alec knew about Magnus and didn't mind at all, he loved him, it was just Mary, she wasn't his type. She would never be his type. She wasn't as nice as Magnus and he knew she was cheating on him. 

"I saw the other man today, I really think I should break it off with Magnus," Mary said with a soft sigh, taking her best friend's hand into hers.

"I think that's an excellent idea because he's starting to grow suspicious, he thinks it's me too..." Alec answered her softly.

"Well, isn't that a good thing if he thinks it's you? Maybe that way I don't have to dump either...they both think it's you..." That wasn't exactly a good idea or a nice one. Alec was already talked about in the small Nebraska town for not being able to make friends and just look _weird_.

"I don't know," Mary sighed and rested her head on Alec's shoulder. 

Uncomfortable, Alec moved away from her and told her he had to go. "I'll make sure to tuck in Lauren, tell her that you love her..."

//

"I swear I'd left her by the river," Alec told the story once more to his now 10-year-old Lauren. "She was a good person at heart, the most amazing best friend, she just had to be the centre of attention." Alec frowned a little, promising his daughter that there was nothing else he knew about that night she vanished.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

"You really want to dump me for Alec? I thought what we had was special..." Magnus frowned not knowing about Mary's lie and who she really was dumping him for. "I mean, I understand I guess, you and he were best friends before lovers..." Magnus really was that understanding though and caring. He never knew about Mary's mysterious ways. He refused to believe anything the town talked about. They never made it official either, they were only just _seeing_ each other. "Does this mean you'll be taking Olivia?" He added when Mary was a bit dumbfounded this came so easy.

"She's seemed to grow a liking to you, more so than she even cares to be with me, why don't you keep her..." Mary couldn't bear to tell him that Olivia was also a twin, and that Alec took care of her instead of her even doing so. This double life she leads really was a mess if anyone found out that night she moved to Nebraska and separating her twin girls while she could date two different people and feed them all of the lies while she was still seeing their father because he never wanted the girls...

//

"I swear I'd left her by the river," Magnus told once more to his now 10-year-old Olivia. "I know she had many secrets, but I never imagined she would be capable of having someone wanting to murder her. I don't think she's gone 'though, I think she ran away. They put all the blame on Alec Lightwood once he vanished, I still don't even think it's him either. He was too good. But he had some kind of secret of his own. I guess we'll never know the truth..."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and some curious feedback to keep going? i’m not entirely sure how many chapters this might be


End file.
